The Joker & The Theif
by Kiimii-Rose
Summary: Since Klaus has been a vampire he has disclosed his emotions.He doesn't allow people to see what he's feeling.He wasn't always like that , he once cared vigorously but that all changed when his true love Jennavive turned against him.Since then has never been the same since. Why is it? Is it because he's scared of getting hurt again? or has he fallen in love once again? One-Shot!


Hey guys :)

I got this idea from the one of the latest episodes. Hope you enjoy C;

Kiimii xxx

* * *

Klaus sat there at his desk running his fingers through his hair, thinking of how his life had changed from when he was a human to now. He had become a hybrid, he killed people for the sheer pleasure or so he thought. Others peoples pain brought him pleasure and reinsurance that he was still he was still reining supreme,that no one could defeat him.

The thought of killing someone caused the veins to pop through to the surface. The feeling of hunger and want to take over his thought pattern. His thirst for blood drove him to ends of the earth. He loved the taste of blood, the smell and the texture on his tongue. He would forever have the craving of blood. He sat there looking through his old letters of his victims. Stefan wrote his victims on a wall, but Klaus had letters. He realised they did this to reminded them how they would be indefinitely and utterly alone, always.

Klaus felt alone most of the time, he felt like an out cast in his own family. He had never once felt comforted, except when he was with Caroline. Caroline was beautiful, filled with so much penitential and none other then perfection. Before Klaus met Caroline he was driven by negative emotions, he didn't know any different nor did anyone else teach him other wise. No one had ever tried to teach him different but then there was one person that change him, made him want to change for the better. She helped him begin to realize that there were other feelings that could drive a person other than blood lust,hatred, and sorrow.

Someone could be driven by positive emotions like love or even evil things such as rebelliousness. Like he had been running away from Mikael for most of his new life as a hated the fact he had to run, along side his sister Rebekah. They had fled from countries to countries all around the world, trying to escape from Mikael. Rebekah and Klaus over time began turning on each other and be driven by hatred for each other.

Their hatred for each other still flourished even when Rebekah was awakened. He felt alone and all the time except when he was with Caroline. Caroline brought him hope for new Klaus, hope for love and hope for his connection with Caroline to turn into something more than friends. Caroline's smile was beautiful, her laugh was like and angel singing and here eyes had held some much behind them. Klaus was intrigued to find what wonders behind them.

He had never met another woman like her in his years of being a vampire or even his time of being human. He had never met someone to perfect in his life other than her. She was just like him, she loved being in control, and did she. Each vampire loved blood but compared to him she had self Klaus had control, but he didn't have the kind of power she did. It amazed him to think some vampires had the control, that they were able to over take over their urges, example Stefan. He had been a ripper twice in his life, he acted thought his humanity had been completely shut down.

But deep down inside it hadn't, each day he still loved and each day he fed with no love for Elena mixed with his urges and craving for blood controlled his metal well being, allowing him to be confused and never really turning off his humanity allowed him to love, to cry, to be angry and so forth. His humanity allowed him to feel the normal emotions, a human would.

That was the different between Stefan and Klaus, he would hide his emotions so no one could see them. He walked around acting as though he had no emotions. That he had turned off his acted as though he was cold, heartless or even only reason he did this was he scared to let anyone in. He didn't want people to see his emotional side, for people to see that he could feel, love or even cry. He had let someone in before and it nearly ruined him.

Her name was Jennavive Andersonio, He loved her. She had been the love of his life for one day she stabbed him with a stake causing him to fall into a slumber for 250 years. He laid in that coffin until Rebekah awakened him. Once he had awakened grew furious. He wanted he had fed he went after her and killed her by ripping her heart out. As he killed her he whispered "I never loved you." Ever since then Klaus had shut off his emotions never wanting to allow people in except now Caroline. He wanted to show her how he really was the only thing stopping him was Caroline's love for Tyler Lockwood.


End file.
